En búsqueda de la felicidad
by gonzalo.flako
Summary: este es mi primer one-shoot trata de que el príncipe no puede olvidar a una niña que ayudo en su niñez, al pasar los años su madre la reina lo obliga en comprometerse con una de dos princesas las cuales no puede ver por que siempre los trataban mal, lo cual lo lleva buscar su felicidad


**hola amigos les traigo mi primer one-shoot que me vino a la mente mientras escribía mi otra historia y espero que les guste** **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **:**

 **1.- Tanto Como El animado Como los juegos no me pertenecen hijo y Propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo**

 **2.- contenido amourshipping**

 **3.-Perdonen los Errores** **ortográficos**

Nos encontramos en el reino de kanto en que la cual el príncipe Ash se encuentra en un lugar especial ya que en ese sector hace ya diez años encontró a una niña de cabello color miel la cual se había extraviado, siendo que después que la ayudo a esa niña perdida siempre iba cada semana a ese lugar para recordar ese bello momento en que la conoció y la ayudó, sobre todo aun cuando su padre el rey había perecido por una fuerte enfermedad.

A los días después su madre la reina delia les había comunicado que tenía que elegir entre dos pretendientes que eran la princesa Misty del reino Johto o la princesa del reino de Unova iris, pero él se negaba a elegir a ningunas de las princesas ya que para él era realmente un fastidio en tan solo con ellas ya que siempre que ellas de niñas venían de vivitas lo molestaban de una forma cruel y hasta una vez lo habían tirado al estiércol de las caballerizas y para luego gritarle ''el príncipe apestoso''. Por ello siempre él se arrancaba al bosque que se ubica cerca del castillo a su lugar especial donde siempre recuerda a su dulce peli-miel en donde la encontró y jugaron…

Flashback

Menos mal que siempre logro arrancarme del castillo – dijo pequeño príncipe adentrándose al bosque – es lo mejor odio como me tratan esas niñas

Luego que el príncipe que caminara alrededor de unos 10 minutos sintió un grito y llantos de una niña y en el nació la necesidad de ir a ver lo que sucedía, para también si podría socórrela. Pero cuando labio por entremedios de los arbustos tirada en el suelo, salió en su ayuda.

Hola soy Ash, ¿Qué te paso? –dijo el príncipe

Ho… hola… me perdí y me lastime la rodilla –respondió la niña entre sollozos

Bueno esto te ayudara –dijo el príncipe sacando un pañuelo y vendando la rodilla lastimada –listo con esto está solucionado y vamos levántate

No, no puedo es imposible me duele demasiado –respondió la niña

Vamos levántate y ''no te rindas hasta el final'' –dijo el príncipe ofreciéndole la mano en la cual la niña sin dudarlo la acepto y sin darse cuenta de la fuerza, fue recibida en los brazos y unos segundos después se alejó para ver su rostro – vez te pusiste de pies

Fin del flash back

Bueno luego de recordar todo esto lo llenaba de alegría y de esperanza de volver a ver de nuevo a esa niña para estar al lado de ella ya que sin dudarlo y pensarlo que en ese momento se había enamorado de ella.

Esta atardeciendo en el reino de Kanto y el príncipe Ash está entrando al castillo luego de estar en el bosque, pero llegando allí se encuentra que todo el mundo se encuentra desesperado buscándolo pero justo en la entrada del salón oye voces las cuales reconoce detestablemente eran de sus odias futuras prometidas y su madre, solo se acercó para escuchar su conversa

Misty querida Ash debe estar por llegar – dice la reina

Pero reina delia cómo es posible que Ash desaparezca siempre cunado nosotras estamos en castillo – responde iris

A tranquila querida Ash debe ser los nervios que los tienen así ya que tiene que elegir entre una de ustedes para que se case y tome el puesto de rey y una de ustedes de reina – respondió la reina

Pero su majestad si no mal recuerdo Ash siempre ha sido así con nosotras desde niños –dijo Misty –ya que después de una cuanta vivitas de nosotras al castillo el simplemente desaparecía durante todo el día y solamente lo veíamos en las comidas

Misty tiene razón además usted sabe que nosotras no los macharemos de aquí sin tener la respuesta de la elección de Ash –agrego la princesa iris

Descuiden yo creo que Ash a estas alturas ya debe tener una respuesta –respondió la reina para tranquilizar a las princesas

De pronto el príncipe ve que un guardia se le acerca pero él lo logra reconocer ya que era uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia Brock el cual se aleja de la puerta para ponerle atención…

Príncipe Ash, por fin a parecer lo hemos buscado por todos lados en donde se había metido – dijo Brock

Vamos Brock que paso con la confianza ya sabes que somos amigos desde pequeños puedes solo llamarme Ash –respondió el príncipe – y dime amigo ¿desde cuando llegaron estas brujas?

Bueno las brujas según tú llegaron después del medio días, además ya no deberías decirles así ya que una de ellas será tu prometida y futura espo… -respondió Brock siendo interrumpido por Ash

Por favor ya te he lo dicho prefiero estar muerto, en vez de casarme y pasar el resto de mi vida con una de ellas – dijo Ash

Pero Ash es tu deber como príncipe casarte con una de ellas –dijo Brock – oye amigo siento unos pasos que vienen del interior del salón

Vaya de seguro es mi madre –respondió Ash alejándose hacia su cuarto – nos vemos amigos me voy a mi cuarto antes de verle el rostro a esas brujas

Luego que Brock observo que Ash se alejara a su cuarto sintió como la reina salía del salón y procedió a hablarle

Haber guardia juro haber escuchado la voz de mi hijo que estuvo aquí – hablo autoritariamente la reina

Pues si majestad él estuvo hace unos segundos aquí cuando pasaba por estos pasillos –respondió Brock

Ya veo y hacia donde se dirigió, además sin pasar a saludar a las princesas –respondió con ira la reina

Su majestad él se dirigió hacia sus aposentos para descansar –respondió Brock

Ya gracias por tu labor puedes retirarte y para la búsqueda -dijo la reina dirigiéndose al aposento del príncipe.

Mientras tanto el príncipe estaba pensando en cómo sacarse este gran problema de en sima de solo pensar de tener la obligación de casarse con unas de ellas su vida se transformaría en un infierno en vida y solo se le ocurrió una idea por la mente y esa era fugarse de este destino que tenía por delante…

Ya lo decidí mañana a primera hora del día saldré al pueblo a buscar a esa niña peli-miel y confesarle mis sentimientos por ella y esperar que me corresponda y así poder arrancarme con ella pero si no la encuentro o no me corresponde mis sentimientos me voy igual prefiero la soledad que estar al lado de una de esas brujas -se dijo para sí mismo el príncipe pero sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta y sin dudarlo pensó que era su madre

Toc! Toc! –Toco la puerta la reina y dijo –hijo quiero hablar contigo quieras o no

Bueno si vas a estar así – respondió el príncipe –pasa pero no te voy a dar la razón

Entonces la reina ingreso a los aposentos del príncipe…

Ash hijo cuales son estos modales de no pasar a saludar a las vivitas –respondió la reina – más aun sabiendo que una de ellas va a hacer tu futura prometida y esposa

A ver madre ninguna de ellas como te lo he repetido miles de veces ninguna de ellas se va a casar conmigo –respondió el príncipe – además también tienes bien claro que yo no las soporto a esas dos

Haber Ash me estas colmando la paciencia con este tema –le respondió la reina –te tienes que decidir luego además son muy simpáticas solo las tienes que conocer más…

Para ti son simpáticas además te lo repetiré solo una vez más ¡CON NINGUNA DE ELLAS ME VOY A CASAR PREFIERO ESTAR MUERTO EN VEZ COMPARTIR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA CON ELLAS! – respondía alzando la voz el príncipe

MIRA ASH TE VAS A CASAR SI O SI, MIRA QUE DESDE QUE MURIO TU PADRE ME ESTADO ESFORSANDO EN EL REINO Y ES HORA QUE TU TE AGAS CARGO DE EL ¡! –le grito como una orden al príncipe

Tengo que darle una respuesta para que tranquilicen y así tener tiempo de huir –se dice Ash en su mente

Sabes que madre de aquí a pasado mañana se ra una posible respuesta –mintió Ash – hasta ese momento no las veré ya que tengo cosas de mayor importancia que hacer mañana

Que bien hijo que recapacitaste pero por lo menos tienes que saludarlas – respondió más tranquila la reina –ven bajemos

No madre no bajare estoy agotado y necesito descansar – respondió el príncipe sacando a la reina de su habitación para colocarle tranca a la puerta –nos vemos madre

* * *

Eran las primeras horas del día el príncipe Ash se levantó rápidamente y de la misma manera desayuno con el fin de salir en su búsqueda desesperada y así también en el afán de no verle el rostro a ninguna de las dos princesas y menos la de su madre que de por si lo obligaría a saludarla o sentarse a comer con ellas.

Ya había pasado más de medio día en el cual comió unas simples frutas en el a puro de seguir en su búsqueda que hasta el momento no había dados buenos frutos hasta el momento. Ahorra el príncipe se encontraba en el sector más pobre del poblado, en la cual le daba lástima que toda esa gente pudiera vivir en esas condiciones, en el cual buscó con mucho detalle a esa niña peli-miel, él ya sabía de esta dura tarea ya que era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

De pronto el príncipe ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de encontrar a dicha niña que de ahora debe ser toda una joven hermosa por ello ya se estaba haciendo la idea de huir solo de su destino. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la última casa observo y escucho como un hombre de cabello y barba peli-naranja discutiendo fuertemente con una joven peli-miel.

Tú crees que este es un plato de comida decente –dijo el hombre con rabia –pero sabes qué mejor de no haber sido por tu madre que murió hace meses ya te hubiera tomado ese bello cuerpo que tienes como mío

No… no… por favor no abuse de mi… -dijo la joven sollozando –le prometo que saldré a conseguir más dinero para cocinar algo digo de ti padre y de seguro traeré

El joven príncipe estaba shock por lo que había visto y escuchado pero decidió actuar y defender a dicha joven y liberarla de este sufrimiento pero lo último que escuchó fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Que bien eso que escucho me gusto –respondió el padre –pero antes que salgas te voy hacer mía

No… por favor… no lo hagas… -respondía entre llantos de la joven pero fue interrumpida por el príncipe que abrió de un solo golpe la puerta

Pero quién diablos osa interrumpirme cuando iba a divertirme… -hablando el padre pero se arrepintió de la forma que hablo al observar que era el príncipe Ash – Oh mi príncipe cual es razón de dicha visita a mi humilde hogar

VENGO A DETENER SEMEJANTE BRUTALIDAD QUE PRETENDÍAS HACER CON ESTA JOVEN –respondió el príncipe

Oh no mi príncipe es un mal entendido yo solo estaba regañando a mi hija –respondió en defensa

MIRA HE ESCUCHADO LO SUFICIENTE ASÍ QUE SE QUE MIENTES POR ELLO TOMARÉ A ESTA BELLA DAMA Y LA TOMARE COMO MI PROTEGIDA – dijo autoritario el príncipe

Pero mi príncipe quien va a realizar las labores de mi hogar –respondía

Ese no va hacer mi problema además si me entero que intentas a tomar a alguna joven por la fuerza tomare da drástica decisión de ejecutarlo – le advertido el príncipe para luego ofrecerle la mano de la joven peli-miel –bien vamos joven y acompáñame

La joven peli-miel tomo la mano del príncipe y salieron de esa casa y se dirigieron caminar hacia el bosque. En tanto el príncipe cuanto tomo la mano de la joven los recuerdos vino a la mente cuando ayudó a la niña peli-miel hace años, dado así llegaron al bosque decidió romper el hielo

Bueno me podrías ¿decir tu nombre? – le pregunto el príncipe Ash

Si mi nombre es serena su majestad –respondió serena

Ya veo bello nombre, pero no me llames su majestad por favor –dijo príncipe Ash –solo llámame por mi nombre Ash

Desde luego su… digo Ash –dijo serena

Bueno si me permite una pregunta serena –le dijo Ash el cual solo serena afirmó positivamente - ¿tu cuando niña te perdiste en el bosque y te salvo un niño?

Si Ash pero como lo sabe – respondió serena – pero siempre soñé ver de nuevo ese niño para agradecerle

En serio –respondió feliz Ash –bueno te cuento que yo fui ese niño que te salgo y luego de ese día siempre volvía a ese lugar pensando que te volvería haber

¿En serio? – respondía sorprendía por las palabras de Ash –oye Ash te puedo decir algo

Si claro tienes toda mi confianza –dijo Ash

Bueno se han escuchado rumores que tú te vas a comprometer con una de las dos princesas que hay de visitas en el castillo –hablo serena con algo de tristeza

Bueno mi madre me ha estado obligando a comprometerme con una de ellas –respondió Ash –pero no lo voy a hacer

Pero ¿Por qué no? esas princesas deben ser hermosas y agradables –dijo serena

Pues veras ellas nunca han sido agradables, por ello siempre desde niño cuando ellas venían de visita yo siempre huía para estar todo el día fuera del castillo –respondió Ash – además hay otra razón

Ya veo ¿Cuál es esa razón? – pregunto curiosa serena

Pues resulta que me enamore de otra joven – respondió Ash

Pues esa joven debe ser sumamente afortunada pero a la vez infeliz de saber que tienes que comprometerte por obligación con una de las princesas –dijo con tristeza

Pero sabes estoy feliz – respondió Ash mientras serena negaba –porque después de tener tanta esperanza de buscarla la encontré por ello TE DIGO SERENA QUE TE AMO! POR ESO TE PIDO QUE VAYAS CONMIGO

Pero… Ash… no sé qué decir –respondió serena sorprendida

Serena se nos volvimos a reencontrar pero lo que te digo es completamente verdad –dijo Ash sinceramente –y comprendo que no sientas lo mismo que yo, por ello si tu respuesta en negativa seguiré con mi plan de huir aunque sea con el corazón roto

Yo también te amo pero no aceptar que huyas además tengo aceptado que lo nuestro es imposible por niveles sociales –respondió serena - Pero Ash que va a pasar con el futuro del reino

Mira serena no te preocupes del reino ya que estoy seguro que mi hermano menor Gary podrá hacerse cargo del reino además el año pasado se comprometió para casarse con un de las princesas del reino De shinno –respondió Ash -por eso serena ahora sabiendo que mi amor es correspondido te pido que huyas conmigo hacia la felicidad

Bien ahora sabiendo que el futuro del reino está seguro estoy tranquila –respondió serena – pero Ash de que viviremos porque siempre mi sueño fue encontrar a príncipe azul y vivir con él y formar una hermosa familia

No te preocupes tengo suficiente de dinero guardado, también he aprendido en este tiempo ha escondías el oficio de herrero -respondió Ash – además también soy amigo del príncipe Clemont de Kalos porque allí pienso llevarte amor mío para iniciar nuestra felicidad

Veo que lo tenías todo preparado – dijo Serena

Pues si ya cuando mi madre dijo el tema que me comprometa estuve pensando en todas las opciones posibles –respondió Ash –así que amada mí vamos al castillo para comer algo y prepararnos ya que partiremos dos horas antes del amanecer ya que tengo ya todo preparado para nuestra huida

* * *

Luego el príncipe Ash y su amada serena entraron al castillo en con suma rapidez y sigilosamente hasta entrar a su cuarto sin hacer el mísero movimiento en falso para que los guardias y la demás gente del castillo se diera cuenta de sus presencias y cuando llegaron a la recamara del príncipe su amada vio todos los lujos de que su príncipe estaba dispuesto a abandonar con tan solo estar a su lado.

Ash estás seguro de hacer eso – hablo serena llegando a la habitación –ya que al hacer estos tu perderás todos tus comodidades como príncipe

Descuida amada serena este es el precio de conseguir la verdadera felicidad que solo la puedo encontrar a tu lado –respondió Ash pero escucho unos pasos que venían hacia su habitación – mejor escóndete dentro de ese baúl ya que se acercan unas personas, las distraeré para luego traerte algo de comer –agrego el príncipe

Serena se escondió dentro de unos de los baúles de la habitación del príncipe y escucho que se abrió la puerta y escucho las voces de unas mujeres

Ash hijo –hablo la reina entrando a la habitación – y me pareció que hablabas con alguien

No madre es tu imaginación como vez estoy solo –mintió Ash –bueno y que hacen aquí en mi habitación las 3

Es que como mi futuro prometido ni siquiera ha dado la cara para saludarnos –reclamo Misty autoritariamente

A ver como que tu futuro prometido, querrás decir mi prometido –alego iris

Haber yo no las he querido ver ya que mañana les daré mi decisión al medio día y seguramente se llevaran una agradable sorpresa –respondió Ash y en su mente (si pero una desagradable sorpresa para ustedes) – y además les suplico que salgamos de mi habitación ya que tengo que ir a buscar mi cena

Si que bien hijo veo que por fin sientas cabeza – respondió la reina – si vamos al salón todos a cenar

No, lo siento madre pero hoy pienso cenar solo en mi habitación –respondió Ash –y por favor no me reclamen ya que si dicen una sola palabra sobre mi conducta puede que tome la decisión de no de esposar a ningunas de ustedes dos como esposa entienden (esto último lo hablo en forma de orden)

Las tres se dirigieron a la sala sin decir ninguna sola palabra por la forma de que les habló el príncipe que solo se dirigió a la cocina a busca su cena, la reina solo se llevó a las princesas lo más rápido posible a cenar ya que no quería que el príncipe retrocediera según ella en la idea de esposar a una de las princesas ya que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer que su hijo accediera.

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo en el reino de kanto, el que el príncipe y su amada había salido sin ningún problema del castillo para dirigirse a una cabaña escondida en medio del bosque con sus cosas preparadas gracias a su amigo Brock que le había informado de la huida y que el mismo lo ayudaría en conseguir los caballos para el largo viaje para salir por su felicidad.

Ya han pasado varias horas en el cual el castillo era todo era un caos total por dicha huida del príncipe a su eventual compromiso con una de las princesas, pero sin saber que el mismo príncipe ya estaba ya en la fronteras del reino. La reina estaba llena de ira en no saber lo que planeaba el príncipe. Ya que solo se dio cuenta de su huida ya cercano del mediodía en el cual de dirigía al cuarto del príncipe con suma alegría pensando que él estaría ahí ya teniendo ya la decisión tomada. Y lo recuerda perfectamente esos instantes…

Flashback

Ash querido ¿estás ahí?, pronto va hacer medio día y tienes que decir tu decisión -habló la reina pero no al escuchar respuesta entró hablando –Ash voy a entrar

Pero la reina entró pero no lo vio por ningún lado y solo observo que la ventana estaba abierta y en ella entro una fuerte corriente de aire que hace que vuele un trozo de papel que estaba en la mesa que había dentro de la habitación.

La reina solo recogió el pedazo de papel, pero ya en fondo de su corazón sentía u mal presentimiento, pero observó el papel y vio que estaba escrito e inmediatamente reconoció la escritura como la de su hijo, antes de hacer cualquier cosa de limito a leer.

Querida madre:

Sé que entraste a la que era mi habitación pensando que yo estaría ahí para dar mi decisión, ya que estás leyendo esto tendrás mi respuesta que es un rotundo no, ya no estoy en el reino en este momento ya al no hacerte entender que no amaba y soportaba a ningunas de esas mal llamadas princesas, yo si encontré a una que si se merece llevar ese título no como las otras. Por ello preferí huir con ella sabiendo los costos que significaban dejar todo lo que tenía como lujos y seguridad de una buena vida, pero te informo que eso te facilita la vida, sabiendo ello preferí la vida dura llena de sacrificios que me llevaran a mi verdadera felicidad, por ello pido mis disculpas, pero me marcho tranquilo que hermano menor Gary puede ser un mejor rey para el reino de lo que pude ser yo.

Me despido con cariño ahora no como un príncipe sino como un hombre que salió en búsqueda de su felicidad. Adiós

ATTE. ASH

Luego de leer la carta de despedida de Ash sintió que se le arranco un trozo de su corazón y con ello salió del cuarto con el papel en sus manos con suma rapidez para ordenar a cada hombre de su reino en búsqueda del príncipe desaparecido. Luego de informar a todos ellos se topó con las princesas que la veían con preocupación ya que era ya más de medio día y el príncipe no aparecía.

Reina delia dónde está el príncipe Ash, lo estamos esperando para que nos dé su decisión –habló con algo de preocupación la princesa Misty

Lo siento mis princesas pero él ha escogido a no esposar a ninguna de las dos –respondió la reina

Como que no ha escogido a ninguna de las dos y donde esta para que los de la cara –respondió la princesa iris con algo de rabia

Pues él no se encuentra aquí, porque huyo por ello vengo de ordenar su búsqueda pero algo me dice que no lo volveremos a ver jamás ya que según esta carta que dejo debe ya estar cercas de la fronteras del reino –hablo la reina –tomen lean la carta que dejó en su habitación

Luego de que las princesas leyeran la carta y sin creerlo lo que leyeron se arrepentían las dos como siempre que estaban solos con el príncipe cuando niños los molestaba e incluso lo arrojaban al estiércol. Y de ello se arrepentían ya que por esas acciones pasadas dieron como resultado que sus sueños de ser futuras reinas se esfuman con el príncipe, luego de ello las princesa prepararon su viaje de retorno a sus reinos sin nada.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Con los días la reina perdía las esperanzas de encontrar a su hijo mayor, pero de no ser por el menor el príncipe Gary ella se hubiera vuelto loca.

* * *

Ya han pasado han siete años en que el ahora Ash había llegado al reino de Kalos junto a su amada Serena junto con su amigo Brock que los ayudo y acompaño en la huida. Y llegando fueron con el príncipe Clemont para pedir su ayuda en la cual de las dio rápidamente por ser amigo de Ash que le explico su historia y por ello al tiempo que Clemont fue coronado rey de Kalos a Ash lo nombro vizconde dándole la administración de una de sus tierras. Todo eso lo recuerda felizmente, pero ahora cambio la vida fue difícil pero ese sacrificio valió la pena ya que encontró su felicidad junto a su amada familia que era constituida por su esposa serena y sus hijos quien era el mayor que tenía las mismas características físicas de Ash, Serenity y Ashley de igual belleza que su madre.

Ahorra Ash siendo un vizconde en la reino de Kalos junto a su esposa serena tenían claro que ellos no intervendrán en las parejas de sus hijos ya que por experiencia de lo que ellos vivieron lo quieren evitar ese sufrimiento que especialmente Ash había pasado ''en búsqueda de la felicidad''

 **bueno este es mi primer one-shoot que les parecio... los leemos luego**


End file.
